


What have you done?

by DeliaDestruction



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliaDestruction/pseuds/DeliaDestruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has followed the Doctor into an unsafe area and got herself into a heap of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What have you done?

“What have you done?” He whispered, his voice breaking. He knelt on the ground, cradling Rose Tyler in his arms. Tears were threatening his eyes as he looked down at her motionless form helplessly.  
He’d told her to stay in the TARDIS. It wasn’t safe, he’d known it wasn’t safe. He’d no right to bring her there in the first place- stupid, stupid, stupid!  
“Doctor?” Rose called out, her voice weak.  
“I’m here,” He managed to choke out.  
“The… the plant. It was- I- I stopped it, yeah?” The Doctor nodded and pressed his lips to her forehead, closing his eyes tightly to fight back the tears.  
“You shouldn’t have done that,” he said once he’d regained some composure.  
“I…” Rose’s eyes drifted shut.  
“Rose?” He shook her, lightly at first, then more desperately. “Rose? Rose wake up!”  
“I just want you safe,” the words came out barely above a breath. He almost missed them. He stared down at her.  
“I just want you safe, my Doctor…” Her chest fell one last time. The Doctor clutched her body to his chest, quietly sobbing as he burrowed his face into her hair.


End file.
